


Five times Loki was jealous and one time he wasn't

by usedkarma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedkarma/pseuds/usedkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Loki was jealous and one time he wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a little fic written for the Loki/Darcy week. The prompt was Jealousy. It's fluffy, I don't know if it's any less fluffy than my first Loki/Darcy fic, but at least it's not too much OOC (I mean yeah but it's in the movies verse). I need to restrain myself from writing other fluffy fics.
> 
> Oh yeah, still French, still going to make mistakes especially when not beta-d.

**1 Steve Rogers**

The mighty Captain was blushing and Loki couldn't stop the rolling of his eyes. Really now? Complimenting her on her glasses? What next? Her shoes? In the rate it was going, he won't even have to sabotage the one-sided budding romance; Darcy Lewis will probably think Steve Rogers liked men better. In the middle of his careful Mischief planning, Darcy Lewis looked his way and patted Rogers on the arm, the clear sign that she wanted to talk to the God.

"Are you brooding or plotting?" She asked Loki.

He smirked, she knew him too well for comfort.

"Please! Do not think for one minute that you silly mortal can fathom the depth of my thought."

Well, no point in telling her she was right.

She seemed amused, like a running joke was the secret password to their relationship was being decrypted right before her eyes. He sighed.

"Well? Does the bulky Captain asked for a night with you yet?" The sadist in him wanted to offend her. No such luck, she just laughed.

"You make me sound like a trollop. But no, Steve is just too shy for asking me out but he's getting there; I catched him ogling the girls." Loki frowned and then saw her pointing her voluptuous assets.

She got up and laughed at him again. He was blushing.

**2 Clint Barton**

Was the archer supposed to be so close to her? Could he be more obvious in his feeble attempt at courtship? Teaching Darcy to shoot arrows, really? This time he was invisible to mortal eyes. He had first started to pinch Barton on every inch of skin available but the mortal, after the second pinch stayed cool as a cucumber. Impressive. He remembered doing the same prank to Thor when they were a hundred and the God of Thunder squealed like a goose. Repeatedly.

The Code Red alarm broke the 'lovely' exchange between Darcy Lewis and the Avenger and Barton left abruptly, sprouting apologies to the brunette.

"Dude, seriously? Pinching? What are you? Five?"

He decided to play a little and right before he could pinch her, he clumsily breathed on her neck instead.

A second passed, or two - he wasn't sure because his heart was beating so hard and fast in his ribcage, he thought he would explode from the embarrassment. He also couldn't look away from her neck. A thought crept in his mind "How easy would it be to lay a kiss there?".

But he abruptly magically transported himself away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Right into Fury's office.

**3 Natasha Romanova**

After the incident in the training room, Loki found himself avoiding Darcy Lewis like the plague. He knew it was childish but the God of mischief didn't like to feel this inadequate and gauche for a woman. A mortal one at that.

In his numerous walks around SHIELD headquarters, he found out that Darcy wasn't dating anyone (yet his mind supplied, there was too much possible suitors for his liking) and preferred to learn self defense with the Black Widow.

It was after one of those sessions that he found himself in the SHIELD cafeteria in company of the red-headed woman.

"Care to tell me why you are avoiding Darcy?" She asked him with a smirk. or maybe she was always smirking, it was hard to tell and dangerous to ask.

"Why do you want to know?" She put down the cup of coffee she had in her hands and stared at him.

"Darcy is a beautiful woman and seeing her moping around for the likes of you is just criminal. She deserves better."

He was seething with controlled anger. And yet, he thought that she was actually right. Damn of all those emotions, damn them all to hell.

He left, vanishing before her eyes. he felt weak and disgusted with himself, so when he learned of a new threat being fought by the Avengers, he decided to come to their aid and beat the crap out of anything. Physical therapy, you see.

That's why the decision to talk to Darcy after the battle wasn't that much of a surprise for him. What was a surprise however, was to see Black Widow's lips attached to Darcy's.

He stood there, outside her balcony, gaping for what seemed an eternity until Darcy stepped back and smiled at Natasha.

Smiled? He thought, astonished. The two women looked positively smug.

"That was awesome." Said the brunette.

Urgh. How was he ever going to compete? If she was to prefer the fairer sex, he could never be in the race again.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming this way." Stated Natasha. Oh really? He never sensed a 'but', why didn't he sensed a 'but'?

Darcy sighed and took the hands of her companion.

"I'm sorry, it was one of the most enjoyable kiss I ever had the pleasure to receive, but I didn't feel any spark...maybe a fizzle but too small to give you false hope. I hope you understand. Still friends?"

"At least now I know. We could have been great together, you know." Then, Natasha gave her the infamous smirk she was known for. " If only that idiot wasn't in the picture."

Loki saw Darcy blushing like a virgin bride - something he certainly never witnessed on the formidable young woman. His heart constricted painfully in his chest and a heavy weight dropped in his gut.

**4 Bruce Banner**

"All right, you throwing me out of a window, I can handle. But you being drunk on some Asgardian shit and being a whiny little bitch, I can't." Such was the scolding Loki received from the billionaire playboy slash genius slash pain in the ass slash somewhat leader of the Avengers.

Also, possibly, maybe 'slash' his friend (or buddy as the mortals in this day liked to say).

"I am not a whiny little bitch! I'm don't whine EVER and I am not a female dog. Although, I was once and it wasn't that fun when I had to lick my genital area. Bloody annoying how it used to itch everywhere - I think I had fleas..."

He trailed off and Stark looked at him with wonder and a good dose of stupefaction was clear on his face. Loki had a really good reason to be drunk on Asgardian ale. He was sure he was at his lowest , and he included that time when he tried to kill everyone.

Stark helped him sit on his white and ridiculously uncomfortable couch and sat in front of him with a glass of scotch in his hands. Loki, unable to sit properly on the monstrosity, just let himself slide on the floor.

"So? Care to explain why Pepper is, as we speak, buying a whole new lab at sub level 3? And why Bruce got a little green on him and we had to inject him with mammoth tranquillizer?"

Loki had the decency to look sheepish. Then he smiled because, let's be honest here, he was a God of Mischief and destroying someone's property will always be funny, no matter what.

"He was being a little too forward for my taste with lady Darcy. It was..."

"It was?" Supplied Stark.

"...icky to watch." Stark laughed. Trust an immortal guy to find the most childish word in the English language while intoxicated.

"And you decided to taunt the guy who can change into a freaking giant monster in a relatively confined space? Seriously? You never seemed the type to do something so stupid I mean, yes - enslavement of the human race IS kind of stupid but not THAT kind of stupid...you feel me?" Maybe the alcohol was affecting the billionaire too.

Come to think of it, it has been a rather stupid way to conduct himself that day. It all started when, finally deciding to ask Darcy Lewis for what mortals called a 'date' (and also deciding to crush his unknown rival for her affection) he scanned the SHIELD building to find her. He felt her unique presence in the area that occupied the strange doctor Banner, the same one afflicted by the unfortunate gift of turning himself into a short shorts lover in 10 seconds flat.

He walked into the lab with a flourish and two heads lifted from the same microscope at the same time. Doctor Banner readjusted his glasses and Loki could see that, for a second (a very long second) the man had his eyes glued to Darcy's lovely cleavage.

In retrospect, he should have been more collected and more in tune with his royal upbringing, but being around mortals such as Stark or Fury impaired his natural coolness.

So he moved his hand and magically pushed Banner to the other end of the room. Violently. Subsequently, the good doctor became less good and transformed into his green alter-ego due to the stress and anger (being pushed without any notice could do that).

Loki then, had saved Darcy Lewis from being pulverized and let SHIELD agents handle the Hulk with darts of tranquilizers. Three labs were destroyed beyond oblivion and a very irate brunette coldly informed him to 'not bother' when he decided to assessed any physical injuries on her. Darcy Lewis was pissed off at him.

For several hours he tried making amends with her but she rebuffed his apologies and screamed in his face a final "YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO BRUCE YOU FUCKTWAT, NOT ME!".

"Oh. Should I take back the pony then?" He asked to the closed door of her bedroom. She only growled her annoyance. "I guess it is a yes."

The pony disappeared and in its place was Asgardian ale. The rest is drunk history.

Stark sighed and rolled his eyes then proceed to drink up in one swift motion the rest of his scotch.

"You need to stop moping and be direct - without violence, thank you very much, because I think another one of your magical stint and Fury will probably pop his last good eye. You want the girl? Be direct! Women don't like riddles, they're already one!"

That sobered up Loki and made him vowed to express his feelings better and to stop destroying labs.

**5 Thor**

This time, he got it right - courtesy of a list of romantic gestures found on the internet by miss Potts. He ditched ideas of ponies and other fluffy animals and concentrated on meaningful sentiments such as a new deadly state of the art Taser and chocolate bars. Then, he walked into Jane's lab where he knew he'd find Darcy Lewis and strode in with confidence.

He was met with the image of his brother Thor, hugging a little too long the lady of his affections. He was jealous (nothing new this last few days). Did he wanted to turn Thor into a spider so he could crush him to the ground? Yes, but he restrained himself and tried to rationalize the scene in front of him. Thor was in love with the scientist woman and liked to treat Darcy as a little sister. No need to jump to conclusions and he knew that by doing so, he could very well risk losing any chance he had.

When the embrace ended, the two occupants of the room noticed his presence..

"BROTHER!" Thor beamed with a joyous smile to the other God and opened his arms in sign of invitation.

Loki sighed and stepped forward to let the blond giant have his way. it was no use telling no to his hugs if you didn't wanted to see him pout the entire day like a kicked puppy.

While Loki tried to breathe, Thor closed his eyes in bliss and smiled with satisfaction. The God of Thunder missed his little brother.

"What brings you here with..." Thor looked at Loki's precious cargo in his hands after the manly hug *cough not cough* and raised an eyebrow, "...a human deadly weaponry and tasty treat?"

Loki remembered his brother fear of Darcy favorite weapon of choice and his love for all things chocolate - well food technically, if Thunder wasn't his official title he could very well take God of Everything You Can Chew in its stead.

He turned his gaze to Darcy who had her arms crossed and was watching the exchange with a defiant smirk.

"Yeah, what brings you here, Loki?" She asked with a petulant tone.

He ignored Thor and crossed the room to her. He hold out his gifts and waited for her to take them. She waited a moment to watch his face, no emotions visible on her face.

"For me?" she asked unnecessarily. She clearly wanted him to say it out loud.

"Yes, Darcy Lewis, these gifts are for you."

"Why?" Oh, she could be magnificent in tormenting him.

He became a little nervous; explaining himself this way and to have the biggest gossip in the room (Thor liked to talk and never had any filter nor inclination to keep secrets) was stressful.

"I wish to express my deepest apology for my conduct, this past few days. I was...jealous. I also want to formally ask you to come with me to dine and dance."

He held his breath and he watched her face change. A blinding - yet cocky - smile appeared.

"Like a date you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. Trust the woman to gloat upon his misfortune.

"Yes, like a date." He confirmed.

"Mmhh...I should take some time to think about it." This time he let a growl of frustration escape his throat.

"Heaven woman! Will you stop afflicting me such distress!"

What happened next threw him out completely.

A kiss. A perfect kiss. It lasted for a minute or an eternity and stopped when his foggy brain registered Thor's laugh mocking his predicament.

"Pick me up at seven." Said Darcy. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence so he decided to watch her go away with a gait that would make Nick Fury proud.

Thor was still in the room and quickly patted Loki's shoulder.

"I believe we have something in common now, brother!"

"And what - what is that?" Asked a shocked Loki.

"Being whipped!" Loki thought he needed to stop Thor from having any association with Stark in the future.

**And 1**

"I am going to marry mommy."

"Oh you are now? You do know I already married mommy, don't you?"

The little black-haired boy - no older than six - looked at Loki with such contempt that the warrior in him almost took this for a challenge.

"I know, but auntie Pepper said she was as good as uncle Tony's mom, so I thought I could marry mommy because I'm her son."

This made sense and to be fair, Loki knew some Gods who never had any qualms about incest.

"...and 'sides, Lizzie said she's gonna marry you."

Oooh, now he understood. The never ending sibling competition. The day before it was about who was the best at transfiguration. They ended turning the SHIELD building into an inflatable castle. Good times.

Well, no need to be jealous of his child, he thought. Him and his sister could do what they please. Darcy will surely be the one handling it anyway.

FIN!


End file.
